nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nereid Sefira Una
Nereid Sefira Una (more commonly known as Neri) is a Zaobur masquerading as a Human, and is a professor at Nightbloom Academy and the 5th Seat of the Committee. Personality Neri, despite being a Zaobur, is a normally very nice and polite fellow. He considers himself to be able to get along with most anyone, or at least able to tolerate even people he doesn't like, with a few exceptions. Since he dislikes baseless violence, he will usually be the first to recommend compromises and talking things out, or trying to figure out other ways to handle certain situations without having to result in unsavory means. However, if there truly is no other way, he'll relent. For the most part, actions against himself are met passively, and he will do very little to try and defend himself. This is mostly because he knows he can handle such things, and it doesn't really matter to him. Overall, he cares more about the people around him than himself, and will do his best in attempts to protect them. That said, as generally good as he tends to be, he can be rather vicious if circumstances are right. Should he come to absolutely despise someone, he will go out of his way to attempt to make them suffer, often through subtle, indirect manipulations rather than the traditional way of Zaobur "kill everyone and then myself." In fact, as far as Zaobur go, he's relatively unique in that he will only target the specific person that has earned his hatred, and has no desire to kill them - just to break them. However, getting Neri to feel so strongly against a person is extremely rare, as he able to take a lot of mental abuse before he reaches this breaking point. Overall, though, Neri is a nerd, especially when it comes to history and writing. Considering himself a historian, he often researches history and current events to write down his findings and research. And as a writer, he adores the beauty of prose, and you can often find him rambling about his favorite books and writers, or perhaps discussing his love-hate relationships with puns. Unfortunately, since these things are his idea of fun, it's relatively hard to get him to go out of this comfort zone. Speaking of going out of comfort zones, Neri's comfort zone is in feminine dress and style; even his speech can be called feminine. Despite this, Neri very much identifies as male, or rather it's more accurate to say he doesn't feel the need for the label and simplifies things to match the anatomy he has. Because he cares so little for the identifiers, he often never corrects anyone if they address him as female since he doesn't consider it important. Biography Neri had always felt like he had never quite fit in with other Zaobur. He didn't care much for the how society was ruled, and since he was considered "weaker" really had no practical use in their society. It wasn't long after he'd come into himself that he decided to leave the Zaobur homeland, and hasn't looked back since. He found the world outside of his homeland vastly more appealing and beautiful, and the other races that inhabited it more friendly. Looking relatively "normal" for a Zaobur, Neri was able to get around and see the world, writing down what he saw under the guise of a human. Never staying in one place for long, not many people noticed that this white haired stranger didn't really seem to be getting any older. Unfortunately, as time went on, the Zaobur versus Human war came about. Neri recorded the war as best as he could, owing allegiance to no side in particular, but with his heart wrenching at the chaos of it all. While the war was short, it affected Neri enough to warrant his mostly pacifistic ways today. After the war, Neri found that wandering around as a traveling historian just wasn't working out as well as it used to. Technology was constantly advancing, and money in a post-war society seemed to make the world go round. While Neri still took it upon himself to record what he could, the fact of the matter was, it was impractical. He didn't have the funds to get to the places he wanted to go. When the opportunity came for him to get a job that allowed him to travel to many places at no expense to himself, he jumped. It wasn't quite what he thought. While he could travel freely, he didn't have much free time, and certain aspects of his life were being managed too closely for his liking. And to be honest, Neri found it a completely embarrassing job for multiple reasons. It was only with the help of Nyx Nightbloom that Neri was able to put an end to that chapter of his life, which he now never speaks of if he can help it. Now he works at Nightbloom Academy as a professor of Magical Composition. Neri loves his class, even though most students find it incredibly dull. In a twist of fate that surprises even himself, he also somehow got wrapped up into becoming a committee member. He's not entirely comfortable with that situation, but accepted the seat if only to see if his opinions might matter somehow towards a better future for the world. Trivia * He always stays away from magazines sections in any library or bookstore, and the name "Sefina" always seems to put him on edge. Category:Characters Category:Zaobur Category:Academy Staff Category:Male Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard